


Forever

by N_Chamomile



Series: Forever [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Chamomile/pseuds/N_Chamomile
Summary: This was a request from a cute anon on Tumblr ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡.It is about Saeyoung's point of view how he always loved MC/you and how finally you are in his arms.The inspiration is also the song “Pieces” - Andrew Belle . Hope you like it! P.S. pt2 will be the smut! (❛ั◡˜๑)





	1. Chapter 1

One could call someone like me a total idiot. How dumb, do you have to be to wait for someone after having your heart broken after so many times?

But the weird part was, that I couldn’t remember ever loving you. After I saw you loving Yoosung, I thought of you as a normal, cute and kind girl. But then after a while…I remembered you. After it was already too late, you were in the arms of another. Then came Zen, how could I ever compete with him? Wasn’t he far better than me? Handsome, successful and a gentleman.

He was your knight in shining armor and you. You…you were the perfect princess. So beautiful and radiant. I still can see how you smiled at him when you married him. Truly, you were a vision. Then, surprisingly you fell in love with Jahee and honestly you two were adorable together and I never saw Jaehee as relaxed as she was with you. You saved them all, you helped them overcome their fears and with you, they were able to grow.

All those endings, all those partners didn’t bother me. Since you let them grow and they all provided you with love and care. I accepted the fact that you were in the arms of another person. As long as you were happy with them. But….When you were with Jumin, it felt as though all the pain I had buried deep inside of me, started to erupt.

As though a small box of all the feelings, that I had hidden deep in my heart was starting to open. A ball of anguish and sorrow deep in my heart was slowly and gradually going towards my throat and making it impossible for me to breathe. Every single time, I imagined you with someone else, I felt the ball in me grow, I felt the walls I was in suffocate me and drive me mad. But then I noticed, that all your smiles …. Never reached your eyes. You … were you ever truly happy?

I knew after a while of seeing you be with someone else why all of this – me hurting so badly and you seeming not like yourself - was happening.

You weren’t happy enough….. and I wasn’t happy enough.

And then …. after reliving all of those moments, seeing you with someone else. Seeing you smile at them, kiss them.

After having my heart torn apart for so many times, you were slowly stepping towards me. You laughed at my jokes, you even called me handsome! Your eyes shone when you looked at me. You smiled so, so much.

You smiled just for me! Your smile wasn’t meant for Yoosung, Zen, Jaehee or Jumin. No! It was for me and it was my smile. After looking at you and noticing your feelings I got scared. Your love, though I was ecstatic about it, frightened me.

I got scared of everything bad, I could do to you. What if, even I couldn’t make you happy? What if you were meant for someone else? And once again I would lose you. I didn’t want that. I wanted you. I wanted us. What we could be.

So I pushed you away – I was mean to you, I yelled at you and ignored you. But anytime I saw your face, how hard you tried to hold me, be near me … I forgot myself and wanted to be near you. How I craved to touch your body, how I longed to hold you near me and breathe you in me. To kiss those lips. To make you shiver under my touch and speak out my name, and only my name.

And when you fought through my wall of insecurities, you punched through it with your love and you helped me gain a family, confidence and love. Finally I truly knew, that I had you and that you had me.

Ah and when I saw you walk down that aisle in your pretty white dress and your big smile, how you waved at me with the bouquet like the silly girl you were, I just couldn’t help but cry a little.

Was this real? It’s finally my turn. Were we truly meant to be?

You were coming closer and you turned to each and every one you loved and smiled at them – almost as if you knew. Almost as if you apologized to them and recalled the time you shared with them. I saw how you fought back tears and I saw how wide your smile became when you locked them with mine.

Your small hand grasped mine with such strength and you didn’t let go you wouldn’t ever let go.

As they declared us husband and wife and after I kissed you, you whispered in sweet ecstasy »Finally, I’m home.«

Finally you were where you belonged.

My beautiful, kind and lovely space princess.

Tonight, I will make you mine.


	2. Chapter 2

p>I will make you mine. Every part of you will be marked as mine and every part of me will be yours. Never, in my wildest dreams, could I imagine someone as gorgeous as you being mine.

Unfortunately we still had to have the little after party. Which gave me quite a hard time, quite literally – I was hard for you. But it was your fault, seeing you dance so passionately on the dance floor and being slightly intoxicated from the wine, I just couldn’t help but imagine you under me. With those red cheeks, a slight sheen of sweat covering your body and your breasts moving with each and every of my thrusts. Well I confess, it was my fault for having the party not in a normal setting – as in a Restaurant or something like that. But us being as weird as we were, we decided to have a party at a local disco. But Jumin would never ever, let his former princess dance in a shabby disco – so he redecorated and made it into a wonderful, charming place, just for you.

As I stared at you, I noticed how all the other RFA members were also admiring you. All of them wore loving gazes and one would have to be blind not to see, how much they all loved you. I did feel a slight pang of guilt, but I knew you were meant for me. Then you danced with each and every one of them. I couldn’t be jealous, since I knew, that if you even had the slightest idea of them being your former lovers – you simply needed to end it somehow. And the quite ironic part was, you danced with them like you had dated them – first Yoosung, he was, like you slightly tipsy – you two both stumbled around and danced like two monkeys, but then a slow song came in and I saw him blushing and you just smugly grinning at him. It was almost, as if you two were reliving your relationship. He grasped you and pulled you closer and you twirled around a couple of times until Zen came in and stole the show, the music changed and…a tango? Well one could say that was fitting of your love story, it was sensual … at least when you looked at Zen, but you being the dork you were. Stumbled around and giggled all the while, I saw…how Zen admired you, how he smiled down at you. To him you would always be his princess, the one he had to protect, even if it meant he wasn’t your prince. 

Then very nonchalantly came in Jaehee, you two spun around like the adorable couple you were, you giggled, embraced each other and she even gave you a small kiss on the cheek. Making you blush and smile after. Jaehee always loved you, no matter what, you somehow got the chance to make her your friend in every route and in this one – I noticed Jaehee having a hard time giving you over to me. Even as you danced, she had a hard time holding back her tears.As she spun you around one more time, while both of you were in tears, a pair of strong arms grab a hold of you and though you may always say that you don’t care for Jumin, I know that the love story you had with him had a stong impact on you. 

It was no wonder that the song you two danced to was “Just the way you look tonight”, you two danced a waltz, something very befitting of Jumin. Should I tell you a secret? Jumin always loved you, in one way or the other. Among all the others he and I were the ones who just, could not stop loving you.I should be jealous, but I just can’t forgive myself for taking you from them. For taking you from him. The stoic man. 

But as he danced with you, he wasn’t stoic, even you showed a lot of emotions. Your cheeks had a slight dusting of pink and you nibbled on your lip so cutely and he, just admired you. He twirled you around like a princess, he smiled at you so lovingly. As the song ended, he bent down whispered in your ear and kissed your forehead. As on cue, I was behind you and he pushed you towards me.

You turned around, slightly out of breath, slightly flustered and a little …scared? Of me?I smiled to reassure you, that I was not jealous - for what was a dance? If I could be with you for all eternity. So I took your hands and kissed your knuckles and smiled at you.

»I believe it is my turn, princess.« I heard you giggle and give me a very clumsy curtsy so I bowed and pulled you on the dance floor. And it might be such a cliché, but I decided the best song for us was At last and I saw you try hard not to laugh out loud, so I only pinched your sides and you punched me gently.»Is the princess not satisfied with the song I picked?« You only shook your head and smiled up at me.»No, no, honey, it’s just funny how fitting it is for us. Don’t you think?« And then you smiled.Ah, so…you knew? Or did you just say that…hmmm.. I didn’t want to ask you, I just wanted to hold you.So we danced, you in my embrace, resting your head on my chest and smelling divine.

As though we weren’t the cheesiest couple ever, both of us whispered at the same time: 

 

»At last.«


	3. Chapter 3

The room was beautiful, bright and big. Let us change one thing though, the brightness – I dimmed the lights and set up the room while you were taking your long shower.

We arrived at the hotel a couple of hours ago and honestly it took me all of my strength not too take you in the car and I do think you noticed. Because you were playing the whole ride in the Limousine with your dress – pulled it up over your knees and started to take of your shoes and showed me your sexy legs, which looked stunning in white stockings. The hairdo you wore was now – because of all the dancing and your slight drunkenness disheveled, so you undid it and your shiny locks fell naturally and seeing you so messy yet seeing the whole you, made me uneasy, it made me feel unworthy. But I promised myself that I would prove to you that I can be the man that you deserve and need.

You looked at me, through all that messy hair and gave me a goofy lopsided smile and poked my cheek.

“I love you, you know?” you lulled, but I don’t think you even realize how much I love you, my sweetest. My body aches because off all of the love that I have stored up for you, it might be pouring out of me, if it was… would it heal the world and patch up all of its flaws? Would the love I feel for you save the world of all the pain?

Because that is how you make me feel – saved, healed and loved.

The messy, yet beautiful you leaned on my shoulder and you let out a small laugh. “I love you and all of your silly remarks, I love you, I love you so much Saeyoung.”

I let out a chuckle and tilt your head gently with my hand on your chin. Your lopsided smile is now gone and you are crimson red, your eyes are hazy and slightly glassy. Ah, look your eyes are completely swallowing me. You wait in anticipation and I pull you closer and give you a deep kiss, you moan sweetly in my mouth and leave me an opening. I softly and slowly prod my tongue against yours. Completely lost in all this lust, you melt into me. You are leaning against me, trying to be steady and you pull away.

Breathlessly you speak up “Your kisses always make me so dizzy.”

Beloved, you are the one who makes it so hard for me to hold back.

Finally we arrive at the hotel, we rush to our room, while holding each other’s hands. We are by now running, touching each other as we go, in your free hand you are holding your shoes.

My love, my beautiful space princess. While we are running the corridors you stop in front of the door and show me the number 707 and you start to giggle like a child.

»Was this your plan, cutie?« and you only nod and type the code and pull me inside.

But what you did next surprised me…you pushed me on the bed and smiled mischievously. 

Then all of a sudden you were on top of me, you came closer, slowly you were near my ear.

“Wait here, I need to prepare for this occasion.”

Dumbfounded you left me…alone on the bed.

Sometime later, I was still alone on the bed and I sighed to myself.

God darn it, she said she wanted some alone time, so that she could prepare for this night, but quite frankly I could take her with or without any preparations…No matter what she wore, how styled her hair was or how much make up she wore…to me she was perfect in every single way.  
She said she wanted some alone time, so that she could prepare for this night, but quite frankly I could take her with or without any preparations…No matter what she wore, how styled her hair was or how much make up she wore…to me she was perfect in every single way.  
I often noticed how she fumbled with her clothes and hair, how hard she tried to look good…for me. It did make me happy that she worried but at the same time it pained me to see her that way, why wouldn’t she just realize that she didn’t need to worry about that.  
Then I would even worry if maybe it was my fault, that she felt that way.  
Sometimes I even evaded touching her on the parts where she would flinch…but did she not know, how much I desired her?  
Today and every day before that…I could barely contain myself, I always stopped myself before I could hurt her and make her hate me. But finally tonight she would become truly a part of me and I would be a part of her.  
And then she makes it harder and wants to prepare herself?

I did know that it was her first time and I did want it to be special, that is why this hotel room is the way it is. Filled with flowers, the sheets made of silk and rose petal splayed on top of it, candles lit in safe distance…a sweet aroma filling the room.

I couldn’t take it anymore it has been 40 minutes and my groin is starting to hurt…what was she doing?!

In a frenzy I stood up and opened the bathroom door in which she stayed for all those painful 40 minutes

“MC, what is taking so long?!”

Then…there on the floor she sat with her bath towel covering her. She shuddered and seemed to be in tears?  
Slowly I lean down to her and take her hands.  
In a hushed voice and calmly I speak out “Hey, sweetheart, what is wrong? Are you alright?”

But she wouldn’t speak she only shook her head.  
I came closer and she covered herself with her arms folded in front of her chest. Was she afraid?

I looked around to see if she hurt herself and saw….a bag from a negligee store and the contents of it thrown into a corner…  
Ah…I understand.

In a second I came closer and picked her up and carried her to the bed.

“This ends now.” I exclaim as I put her on the bed.

A look of horror on her face.

“This. ” I point at her body.  
“And this and all of this. And every small thing that makes you – YOU is perfect!”

As I yell the last part out I pull her closer by her waist then I lay her down, next I slowly hover over her. I gaze deeply into her eyes and try to say the next words with as much confidence as I can.  
“You are perfect. In my eyes, every inch of you, your beautiful body, every small part of you, even those things you call flaws - you are perfect in my eyes. I love how you, worry about such things, but I don’t ever want you to think, that to me you are not enough. You are so much more, your body either with stretch marks, small rolls or whatever you call them, I love it all!”

By now I was almost yelling, but you, you wore such a goofy expression, your eyes were shimmering and you started to laugh and then you enveloped me in an awkward hug. Awkward, only because you were,…well for the most part naked.

Then you sighed out and pushed me away.

“Saeyoung, I do want you. I want you so much, my whole body is tingly and weird, but as I was in the bathroom all I could think of was how I wish that I was fresh and clean .That my body wasn’t filled with sin. So that there were no marks on my soul. My heart is crumbling and my lungs are heaving with every breath I take. And you pour all of your sweetness on my heart and it’s all sticky like caramel and soon my heart is covered with it whole. My brain is fuzzy and I can hardly think, all I see are my flaws and I don’t want to be like that, because before you I didn’t know what happiness feels like. But now, now I do.” As you finish you brush your hand against my cheek, but with all of those words…I can’t hold back anymore, I push your hands up above your head.

“No more words, no more explaining, I want you…NOW!”

At that I crush my lips against yours and you breathe me in, the passion has built up over the past few weeks. The longing we felt, how much we craved each other touch. I realize how hard I made it for you, to push you away, to make you feel like you were hated, but honestly I hate myself for it.

I release your hands and slowly kiss your neck, my sanity is long gone and I take a small nibble at your earlobe.

You are squirming underneath me, panting, begging me to continue.

…………………….

MC POV

Seeing Saeyoung above me, being dominant and his eyes filled with hunger, hunger for me … it awakened something in me. Something animalistic. As he starts to nibble on my ear, I can’t hold back anymore, I want him, I want him..I want him.

I push myself up and kiss him back, I don’t want to lead, I just want him to take of his clothes. I start to undress him and he only smiles against my lips. How cheeky, how adorable and sexy. He then gently pushes me away and in a painfully slow motion takes his shirt off. I don’t know why, but just that image of him on his knees above me, with his shirt off, made my mind go blank and my stomach make wild turns, it was starting to get hot and by now I was grasping the sheets. He bit his lip seductively and pushed me down so now he was only an inch away from me.

“Tell me, do you find me attractive, do you think I’m sexy?” He asked, while wearing the most seductive smile, I have ever seen. And as I was just about to answer, he let out a chuckle and started to laugh, which in itself made me laugh.

“This is going to be really hard.”

“You mean just as hard as you are?”

And then we laughed even more.

Finally we recovered from all the laughing and being us, we continued. But now, I wanted to lead. So I started to undo his pants and he helped me take them off, I kissed him and planted kisses from his neck to his belly. I slowly kissed him all around his stomach. AS I was just above his center I slowly kissed all around it, I kissed his inner thighs, I kissed near it but never kissed it directly.

Then I licked the palm of my hand and started to pump him, he was already wet just by himself, but I wanted to make sure I wasn’t hurting him. I slowly went closer with my head to the tip of his member and smiled up at him.

“D-don’t t-tease meee, ppp-please.” I enjoyed him, being so weak under my touch but I complied and licked his tip, he started to shiver, his head leaned back and he let out a “f-fuck” moan/noise. By now his member was twitching as I licked it teasingly, then I licked him from top to bottom, mischievously I licked him and it made me feel so good, seeing him like this. Suddenly his hands were resting on my head, at first he was only petting me gently in a way as if he was praising me, how good of a girl I was. But as I was probably, being a little too mean, he pushed my head and his member was in my mouth, he started to move his hips at first slowly and after a while more daringly and deeply into me and I loved it, I loved how he moaned, how loud he was and how I made him feel. I could hardly breathe but, as he heard how I moaned in pleasure, just by giving him head, he started to moan even louder, he was saying my name over and over again, then he looked down at me. Those hungry eyes, that desire, I felt it in my core. Just that look felt so good that my whole mind began to turn hazy.

I held on to his hips with one hand and with the other, I tried to pleasure myself. I was feeling frustrated I wanted to feel him in another hole, throbbing and hot. As though he noticed, he pulled out and smiled at me. “Good girl. Now my turn.”

He turned me on all fours and without a warning started to lick at my entering, his hands were grabbing my backside and with the sounds he was making, like he was truly enjoying pleasuring me, well that was the thing that made me go even wilder, I held on to the sheets and moaned out his name “Sa-saeyoung, please…”

I was trying so hard, to tell him to stop, it was a feeling I felt for the first time and It made me feel as if I was floating.

Only his humming noises of appraisal could be heard as he was eating me out and enjoying every minute of it, then he continued while using his finger, gently pumping in and out, I heard him take a deep breath and he spoke up “You taste better than honey butter chips, sweetie.” At that moment I had to bite into the pillow, because I was starting to feel something in me built up and I felt how my walls were clenching his finger and at that he only let out a low growl and bit my backside.

He pulled his finger out, I looked back at him and let out a moan of frustration built he only teased me more, by licking all of me off of his finger.

“Well are you ready? Ready for me to take you to see the stars?”

He didn’t wait for my reply, he only positioned himself near me and rubbed a few times against me and then he pushed inside, slowly and it didn’t hurt at all.

It felt like all the buildup I had inside of me was being released, we both took a while to get back to planet earth, since just by him inserting himself into me, felt so, so good, we both only let out a loud “aaaah”.

Then he took hold of my hips and started to move, as he felt that I was very, very wet for him, he started to pound harder into me.

With every thrust I felt him near, there where it felt as though I could finally feel my release, as if he knew he only teased me. I pounded my hands against the mattress, with ever thrust he made, it felt good, but my body knew exactly what it wanted.

So I turned to him and pleaded

“Saeyoung, p-please, harder.”

He was all covered in a layer of sweat, his muscles were now more visible and the way his hands were grabbing me – all of the veins being visible, how his muscles were flexed and how he bit his lip in ecstasy, my whole body shivered from my back to my head. He winked at me and pulled me by my hair. He was starting to get rough, he yanked me up looked at me and said.

“Tell me exactly how you want it.” At that his thrust were just one sudden movement, but I needed for him to thrust in motion, deeper to hit there.

“Fuck me, fuck me deep, please.”

At that he growled, took both of my arms and started to pound in me, uncontrollably, hard and with so much build up frustration.

It was wild, I smelled him and myself, all of it mixing up together, I felt how wet we were all over our body’s how my hair clung to me, how I heard the pounding of flesh and him moaning.

Then there it was, that sudden movement, that sudden motion he made, finally made my vision go white and I became numb, all I felt was this lightheaded feeling and this sudden, yet blissful relief. Right after me I felt how he twitched against me and how his hot fluids poured into me. He plopped himself right down on me and started to kiss my head.

Breathlessly he cried out with a big smile on his face “To infinity and beyond!”

I only laughed and replied “I love you too, you dork.”


End file.
